A hand to hold ABANDONED
by Dpreukssiya
Summary: Ciel had two hands offered to him. The one offered by him promised to sink ciel into the sinful world of pleasure. The one offered by her promised Peace, and eternal friendship. Now Ciel has to make the most challenging decision: which hand to grasp...?
1. The begining

**AN: FORMERLY KNOWN AS REQUIEM.**

**Its me again! Im' going to start my new fiction, and it is soully based on my imagination. This will contain SPOILERS, because it starts after the series... what is my idea of the perfect sequel! This story will include the trancey house hold later on in the series. it is a yaoi, Pairing: sebastian and ciel! because they are just to cute together. told in ciel's point of view. There will be lemons in this well on to the fic!**

_So master...?_

Those words echoed, and bounced around my head, for the death i had promised him i was scared... Cringing... not wanting it all to truly all end... His pale supple lips, placed themselves gently upon mine, to eat my soul... To leave my body soulless, unmoving, unclean... _NO! i shouted internally_. my whole body quivering. Yet for some reason the pain never came. All... that came was the gentle softness of those lips, i had been oh so craving. Placing but a chaste kiss upon my lips at first, his sinful lips deepened the kiss. A small moan (involuntarily) escaped my lips. My face, painted a deep crimson hue. My eyes slowly opened to see sebastian pull away and smirk.

"My lord, today is only but the start of the end." Sebastian's trade mark smile appeared, warming my soul with a sense of... comfort? Love perhaps?

"How so, sebastian?" I questioned. smirking as i said so.

"The covenant, the one that was burned, Angela's. Has unfortunately not been destroyed entirely. Such a shame really, i was looking forward to devouring you completely." Licking his lips while his gaze still fixed on me; sent shivers down my spine.

"Phantomhive company shall be reborn then." i said as i lifted my hand towards the moon. Its light intoxicating.

~OoOoOoO One year later OoOoOoO~

"Sebastian, have the Mansion prepared for the guest, she will be staying for some time." i said as sebastian oh so kindly placed my eye patch upon my head. An elegant tea cup filled with jasmine tea, pressed to my lips.

"Yes, my lord." sebastian spoke as he finished tying the patch. He stood and pushed the tea cart outside of my room, closing the Double doors as he left.

_In the Phantomhive household, things have gotten much quieter. after the great fire was over, Merin's, Finny's, Pluto's and Bard's bodies where found and buried. I really should hire new workers... Sebastian thought._

Having reached his destination, Sebastian began cleaning the oven... removing the ashes of a human corpse. The teacups and dinner ware where next. With blinding speeds sebastian swiftly finished cleaning up the kitchen. S_hould these remains be recovered and traced to phantomhive, the company will surely fall. _Sebastian smirked gathering the human ashes and tossing them into the fire place, as a motivation for the flames to continue burning.

OoOoOoO

"Mistress!"the voice of a man.

"Layfayel, i am coming must you rush a noble woman!" A girls voice spoke. Her voice sung like bells in the wind.

"Cutty!" a maids voice called out. "You forgot your ribbon!" the maid hurriedly rushed toward the girl who was at the door of a large estate.

"Ah, thank you!" Cutty spoke and whisked the ribbon away from the maid. Cutty ran down the path and towards an elegant carriage where a man stood.

"Layfayel, open the door like a gentleman?" Cutty spoke and her butler complied with her words. opening the carriage door.

The girl made her way into the carriage soon followed by her butler. Her hair was a deep purple, Eyes a caramel brown. She wore gothin lolita clothes, a laced choker in which a cross hung. She was a petite girl of about fourteen. Layfayel, Cutty's butler, had platinum blonde hair and gorgeous Red eyes... His outfit was that of a traditional butler.

"Phantomhive company" he said. and the driver of the carriage took off.

OoOoOoO

"Ciel, you mustn't eat a sweet before company arrives. It is close to dinner time" sebastian shook his head in the general direction of me.

"Sebastian, i want something sweet!" i stared at sebastian trying my best to look as menacing as possible.

"Forgive me, but tonight's dinner shall be special, so please hold tell than." And with that sebastian left me alone in my room.

The rapid knocking sounds interrupted my short slumber. I peeled my face off of the paper i was using as a pillow. A rope of saliva clung to the paper. _eeew..._ i sighed and flicked the saliva away. A ruckus lay outside my door. i could hear the voice of sebastian and some other man arguing. i listened in closely to there conversation.

"Im afraid the master cannot meet with you at the moment he is swamped with work right now. Please go to your rooms for now until dinner" Sebastian's tone of voice implied he was smirking.

"Im Afraid it is terribly rude to have guests and not at least greet them." The voice belonged to a stranger. I had no idea what his name was.

"Layfayel, is right butler." A girls voice spoke.

I rose from my chair and strode gracefully to the door, flinging it open with more force then intended. Bewildered looks plastered themselves on two familiar faces.

"Ah, Sebastian, you have yet to meet these people. The girl my age is the head of the sweet company. Her families products are pastries and candy. Her company is are top rival at the moment. Her name is Cutty Sweet, and the man is her butler Layfayel Deux." i smiled and shook hands with my old friend. she was smiling at me.

"Ciel-kun! It has been sometime!" she said as she was combing through her silky hair.

"It has indeed..." i said watching sebastian who was shooting death glares in the general direction of layfayel.

"Sebastian, i have many wonderful things about you" Layfayel spoke while looking at sebastian and shooting him glares as well.

Cutty leaned in to whisper something in my ear. "Ciel-kun i think that sebastian and shiki have become rivals!" she giggled

"Yes it appears so..." i spoke irritated at sebastian.

"cutty you and your butler should go to your rooms till dinner." i spoke trying to get them to pay attention to me.

"Very well" cutty spoke. "Layfayel lets go."

"yes mistress. oh and sebastian, i look forward to taste your cooking" Layfayel licked his lips, and then followed his mistress away.

I smirked and watched as sebastian slowly regained his composure.

"Ahem..." he spoke shakily, and began to walk off.

"Hey!" i shouted at him. Stopping him right in his tracks.

"Master?" He began and turned to face me. His expression un-readable.

I said nothing and started walking towards him. His sight intoxicating, His smooth pale skin, His silky black hair, those intoxicating eyes of his, Even his voice. They all made me shudder. little pulses of un-explained emotion would rush up my spine every time he touched me. He was just so perfect and he was all mine.i made my way over to Sebastian and ran my hand across his cheek. His expression both curious and a bit taken back all at once. Our skin was about the same shade, my hand seemed to melt into Sebastian's very face.

"is there something you need master?" Sebastian slightly cocked his head to the side. He was probably thinking about how amusing humans and there emotions where.

"Actually there is. Sebastian, onegai kisu shite?" i smiled and watched as sebastian translated my words. _kiss me please? sebastian thought._

"Hmm what a strange request." Sebastian smirked and stepped a bit towards me.

Sebastian smiled and took my chin in his hand and gently caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes in anticipation. Sebastian merely ghosted his lips over mine, never kissing me though. I blushed as sebastian pulled away and started walking towards the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Baka!" i shouted loud enough that i knew sebastian had to have heard me. I pressed my finger tips to my lips and sighed.

OoOoOoO

Sebastian moved his hands swiftly, in the kitchen. Making preparations for the most fancy dinner phantomhive has had in a long while. Skillfully he chopped away at the meet and vegetables. Layfayel was leaning on the door. Taking in all the wonderful aromas that where swirling together.

"Excuse my interruption, but would you like some assistance in preparing tonight's meal?" Layfayel asked, pleased that he had startled Sebastian.

"no, thats alright. i am more comfortable cooking by myself." Sebastian momentarily stopped his actions to eye layfayel carefully.

"we could cook together you know" Layfayel said as he picked up a knife and started chopping the vegetables that sebastian had earlier neglected. With what seemed like one fluid movement of his hand, Layfayel finished chopping and turned his attention to sebastian, who was smirking.

"very well..." Sebastian said approvingly.

"Sebastian you are no ordinary human are you?" Layfayel commented above the sizzling meat.

"Im just one "Hell" of a butler" He replied rather calmly.

"I guess that makes me "One hell of a butler" as well." Layfayel shot back. The two exchanged glares their gazes meeting for a split second.

Both men returned their attention to the food and stayed silent the whole time...

OoOoOoO

"Today's cuisine will be followed by a rich bitter wine." Sebastian calmly spoke while pouring wine into his masters cup, then moving to pour wine in cutty's glass.

"On to business cutty, why are you here?" I smirked and watched cutty as she continued to comb her silky purple hair with her fingers.

"How cruel of you.." she pouted before continuing. her expression very serious this time. "Ciel-kun, i've come to ask a favor. not one that deals with our companies, but a personal favor." She continued to eye me never lifting her gaze.

"oh and what would that be?" i cocked my head to the side curious as to what she was going to say. However what she said surprised both me and sebastian.

"I want you to let me and Layfayel be your ally." She shot me a most serious gaze. she was sitting opposite me at the table.

Her words made me think of Aberline, and what he had said to me earlier...

_Why do you have to fight on your own? Let me be your ally! D-don't... forget this..._

_NO! i screamed internally. my breathing quickened. a started to remember everything about the man. about how he had a family and a marriage waiting for him. yet for some reason the idiot followed me... putting his life at risk. Well he had succeeded in that. Lau killed him with no mercy._

Sebastian's words brought me back to reality. "Young master?" his voice spoke concern floated through his voice.

I nearly choked. My heart beat quickened yet again. My head spinning. I placed a shaky hand over my heart and sighed trying to calm down the nerves i was experiencing.

"You don't have to answer now if its to hard for you ciel..." Cutty dipped her head before speaking again. "Sebastian, is not a normal human. i can tell. i know because neither is layfayel." Cutty stood from the table chair and waved the ring on her finger in my direction. Layfayel and sebastian locked gazes. both of them smirking at each-other.

"Indeed, i am a demon." Layfayel licked his lips. i assumed it was a bad habit.

"Well then i suppose i shall be the one to admit it. I am a demon as well..." Sebastian spoke. his eyes changing color.

I smiled and without noticing started to chuckle like a mad man. I grabbed my wine glass and brought it to my lips. "What makes you think that you even deserve to ally me?"

Cutty got up and made her way over to me. she unbuttoned the top of her shirt not completely but enough for me to see the red branded mark on her chest. I let out a gasp. the mark was that of a covenant. Not the same one who had branded me.

"How..." i started, but was interrupted.

"Years ago, I was kidnapped, vile things where done to me by countless men. It was disgusting i was drugged and sedated, toyed with..." as cutty spoke tears flowed down her cheeks. she re-buttoned her shirt and made her way to her room in the mansion.

OoOoOoO

"Sebastian" i said in a whisper. "please stay with me till i fall asleep..." i spoke i was exhausted but... i wanted him to carry through the order i had given him earlier.

"Yes young master." Sebastian spoke as he set down the candelabra on my desk. he then sat on next to me. petting my hair.

"Sebastian..." i started. "The order i gave you earlier... why did you not follow through...?" i spoke in a whisper.

"if the young master wishes so i can follow through with that now... if you would like." Sebastian smirked completely ignoring my question.

"I would like that..." i said and pulled the covers over my head in an attempt to hide the blush that crept onto my cheeks.

Sebastian slowly pulled the blankets down to reveal my face. he leaned in extremely close. not like he hadn't done it before but this time was different... Sebastian removed his gloves and placed his silky hand on my cheek. Making me shudder. Closing the gap between our lips sebastian leaned into me and pressed his lips upon mine. Hungrily he pressed the kiss into a deeper one. A Crimson red blush lay upon my cheeks. Trying as best i could i pressed back into his lips. My heart racing a million miles per minute. Surges of pleasure rolled down my spine, and i melted into the kiss. forgetting the pain i had suppressed. A small moan sneaked its way through my lips. Sebastian's tongue begged for entrance into my mouth and explored every inch. Making me tremble and shutter beneath his expert movements. The kiss deepened with more passion and i broke away for air. I was deeply blushing and panting. my chest rising up and down with each breath i took.

"Good night now Master." Sebastian spoke. Sebastian began to rise. N_o i thought, _and reached upwards to pull sebastian down again by his tie. I pressed my lips sloppily onto his. causing him to let out a surprised gasp.

"You never cease to amaze me, Young master." Sebastian spoke seductively. My body felt feverish and a hot feeling in the pit of my stomach was driving to the brink of death.

"M-more..." i whispered into sebastian ear, as i tried my best to untie his tie. my hands fumbling for his tie. Struggling with shaky hands i let out an angered noise. Sebastian complied with my words pulling his tie loose. Leaning down, Sebastian lowered his mouth to the buttons on my pajama shirt. Pulling them free with his teeth then pulling the cloth aside with his hands. As he did so his hand rubbed over a very sensitive nub on my body. Causing me to let out a mewl like moan. Sebastian smirked at me.

"Sensitive to that now are we?" he questioned as he rubbed the erect nub with his fingers.

"Ah..." i Stifled the moan by placing my arm in my mouth and biting down using it as a gag. My hand (involuntarily) reached towards Sebastian's Erection to feel it rock hard.

I blushed deeply before speaking again. "S-sebastian... your...?" I was silenced with a kiss. My head was spinning round and around. He then broke the kiss and placed his hot mouth upon a nub coating it with saliva and sucking gently at it. He pulled away and allowed the cold night air to dry the saliva. the cold treatment sent shivers down my spine. I sighed knowing that i was un-believably aroused. Sebastian grew eager and undid his own shirt throwing it to the side. His finger tips brushing every inch of my exposed flesh, Casing me to moan and writhe in pleasure beneath him.

"Ah" i moaned wantonly as he placed his fingers on the edge of my sleep pants, Slowly pulling down my underwear along with the pants. my erection now free was hurting begging to be relived. And sebastian complied with my thoughts. He leant down wards and rubbed the tip of my erection, causing my eyes to roll back with complete pleasure. I let out a prolonged moan. I melted under his caresses as he knelt down and placed his intoxicatingly hot mouth over my erection. licking up and down the side of the shaft while poking at the tip sent me over the edge and for the first time in my young life, the hot sensation over powered my senses. i bucked my hips forward and arched my back as my seed ejected into Sebastian's sinful mouth. I let out another moan. "ah-haaa..." i let my body relax and watched as sebastian licked what little of the cum that managed to get on my body.

"Don't think we are done, Young master" Sebastian spoke in a seductive tone. the hot feeling in the pit of my stomach returning...

OoOoOoO

Grell stutcliff, sat amongst a tree bathed by moonlight, Its branches outstretched to the heavens. As always the red headed shinigami was on a mission and strayed from it, as a large mansion had come into view. The mansion was luxurious and upon first looks it suggested that a wealthy man claimed its royal size. From his observations grell quickly found his assumption to be incorrect. A blond kid of about fourteen and a dark, yet handsome man emerged from the elegant and ornate doors of the house hold. A darker skinned maid emerged not seconds later, only to be smacked and thrown to the floor her white hair cloaked her distressed face.

"Why didn't you inform me earlier hannah!" The young blond boy sneered before continuing, "Ciel was never killed and his location was discovered, yet you knew the whole time!" The deranged boy raised his hand to strike again. A hand intervened and prevented the maid from the onslaught os smacks she was going to receive.

"your highness.." The dark man spoke twirling the boy around on his heels and placing a hand on his cheek.

"she deserves no further punishment."

"claude..." The boy giggled slight irritation evident in his voice, " I want ciel phantomhive... now..."

"Patience is a virtue your highness" His eyes shining a reddish color as he retreated to the mansion and strode inside leaving the maid out in the cold.

Grell simply smirked in amusement, His abnormally sharp teeth glittering in the moonlight.

"things are staring to get interesting again he spoke to no one in particular as he slid down the tree he was perched in.

_Better be off then. Grell mused._

AN/: Yes i think i will end the first chapter there... Hehe i really hope you enjoyed please review! they are deeply appreciated! Next chapter will be... interesting now wont it?

**Your first question is: Cutty's name came from an anime series. She is named after a stone maiden at the front of a ship. What is the stone maidens name, and what anime is it from? (if you pay attention i give a huge hint in the story ;) )**

** For those of you that actually read the Authors notes i have a challenge for you. If you answer my little quiz question correctly i will give out a reward! *claps* **

**Cookies to those who read! nyah!**


	2. Always knock before entering closed door

**Me: I recently had the inspiration to start writing this story again, so to show my appreciation for all the fan support i shall continue this story and hope for the best! People i know im not the best with spelling and puncuation so please dont leave me rude comments telling me its not hard to capitalize I, i am aware of that. Dont be rude and leave a nice comment if you are going to please and thank you.**

**Ciel: your just making excuses you lazy writer...**

**Me: T^T how could you ciel i thought we where friends...**

**Sebastian: to the story! *strokes a cat***

I woke to the sunlight that bathed my victorian room in a soft golden hue. The drapes had been drawn back by the gloved hands of none other than sebastian, who was attempting to hide his smirk. He immediately after headed to my bedside and offered an exquisite tea to my lips in which i drank while sitting up. As the hot liquid rushed down my esophagus memories of last nights affairs slowly came back to me. My cheeks ablaze, i spluttered on the tea as an image of sebastian caressing, sucking, and stroking me came to the surface. My hand shook in pure embarrassment, some of the liquid from the cup dribbled out the side of my mouth.

_no way! such... actions never occurred. what a bizarre dream..._

The odd aura in the room was suffocating as sebastian pulled an outfit for me. Draping it over the side of the bed, he presumed to unbutton my sleep shirt, pushing the fabric aside and purposely making sure to stroke my skin. Turning my head i decided, well more like forced myself into thinking the images in my head where from a dream. Slowly the demon slid the shirt off of my pale torso, brushing my nipple.

"S-Sebastian..." I breathed out and quickly averted my cerulean eyes, pretending to admire the outfit on the bed. The demon repeated his actions while speaking.

"Is something the matter young master?" Smirking he repeated the action yet again causing me to shiver before he continued.

"Does the young master enjoy being fondled? Cute noises that come from your mouth happen to be a major tun on. Young master... shall i force those innocent cries from those lips of yours like yesterday?" The demon spoke huskily, his hands aimlessly wondered my chest. My mind was processing so many different things at once i almost forgot to breathe. Crimson red dusted my cheeks as i let out a slight moan.

"T-that was a dream..." My small hands attempted to push sebastian away, My heart was ponding so hard it almost hurt.

"Dream? shall i prove to you otherwise?" And before i could protest the demon lightly pressed his lips to mine and slowly moved them across my own. I squeaked in surprise and mentally cursed at myself, I was sounding and acting like a child which i was far from. It severely aggravated me that sebastian thought he was able to elicit these noises from me effortlessly, when i wasn't in the right state of mind. I wasn't supposed to be acting so vulnerable. Irritated, i pressed back into his lips and lightly bit his bottom lip. While frowning, i pulled away.

"Who says i even approve of what happened and what is happening now?" I crossed my arms over my nude chest and cursed mentally at the blush that still occupied my cheeks.

"I think that the young master is in denial about what happened yesterday..." He spoke seriously while snaking his hand around my slender neck and pulling me forward into his body. Languidly he ran his other hand down my back, lightly stroking the area before chastely kissing me.

"Allow me to teach the young master what true pleasure from a demon feels like.." Ignoring my protests sebastian pulled my underwear below my waist and watched for a few seconds as i became hard.

"So the young master does want this.." The cunning bastard smirked at me his supple lips parting before they engulfed my erection and he began suckling lightly. I was past the point of protest and arched my hips upwards letting a light moan escape my lips, id punish him later... Grunting in approval sebastian sucked harder and rolled his tongue over the slick tip dipping his tongue into the slit.

"Ta-dah!" Cutty announced as she burst through the doors and waved her hand in the air, her caramel eyes glittering in happiness. Sebastian paused his actions to observe the girl scowling at her. I died. Reaching for a pillow and blushing impossibly bright, i hit sebastian over the head with the pillow while screeching.

"C-cutty! sebastian get off thats an order!" Squeaking and blushing i began re-buttoning my night shirt, and with shaky hands pulled my underwear back on. Sebastian obeyed and smirked at me before turning to face a cutty who had fainted on the floor.

"Shall i bury the body young master?" Sebastian said while smirking brightly.

"I-idiot she's not dead... she fainted" I quickly began to dress my self, and pulled my shorts on and proceeded to slip my knee high socks on.

"We can still burry the body..." sebastian smirked even wider at cutty's still form.

"Don't be stupid you cat obsessed moron..." My blush slowly started to fade into anger. Oh that demon was going to pay! Cutty stirred, rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up while rubbing the blood trail from her nose with her sleeve.

"Ciel-kun, i didn't know that demon men where your preferred type of sexual partner!" She grinned happily at me, and i sighed in relief. Sebastian smirked at me in which i ignored.

"Lady-cutty please knock before entering a room..." Sebastian spoke suggestively, his gaze never straying from me.

"O-of course! Your secret is safe with me ciel-kun" Her voice dripped in pure fascination as she spoke. Winking at sebastian she mouthed something to him that i was un-able to decipher. Sighing in relief i grabbed my eye patch and slipped it on tying it myself, the demon would receive his punishment later i assured myself and pushed past cutty stepping outside my room.

Both cutty and sebastian followed me out as i motioned for cutty to follow me, sebastian left to begin his neglected chores in the household. He was ten minutes off of schedule. Walking into the pool room i grabbed two sticks and handed one to cutty who took it into her hand. I began setting up the table for a game of eight-ball as lau strode in.

"Count~ i sensed a game about to begin! i shall play as well." Lau reached for a pool stick and admired the quality of the wood.

"Lau! how many times have i told you to mail us before barging into my house?" Venom dripped from my words as they fell upon deaf ears. Cutty simply giggled and took a seat waiting for the game to be set up.

"To many times to count," Lau grinned fox-like before speaking again, " I have come to share some information with you about the trancey household. I have come with a purpose this time!" Proud of him self lau gazed my way even though his eyes where closed.

"You have my attention. Do tell." My hands finished setting the game up, and removed the rack from the table. I pulled the stick backwards and shot the que ball into the one and six balls, knocking three balls into the side and front pockets of the table.

Lau rubbed his chin before speaking, "The trancey house hold has been receiving orders from the queen. They however seem to be causing more trouble than they are solving cases..." Lau took a seat across from cutty who was combing her hair with her fingers, she appeared to be in thought.

"And your point is?" I spoke rather irritated as i shot the que ball again, scattering the balls but not scoring. Passing cutty as she stood up to shoot i sat in her seat and observed lau.

"The queen is becoming tired of her old toys, she has taken favor of the trancey household. I heard that they received orders to exterminate phantomhive and its company." Lau spoke grimly. He was telling the truth and appeared to be in thought. Cutty's expression darkened as she shot, pocketing two balls.

"I wont let them. Over mine and layfayel's dead bodies will you die ciel." Cutty then turned to me, she wore a serious expression. ", And I'm sure sebastian will not let you die as well."

OoOoOoO

"Claude..." The boy moaned and arched into the touch, "Rub softer, thats an order." The dark haired man nodded and rubbed the clothe to the boys back softer, dipping the washcloth into the bath water to wet it.

"My apologies, your highness." The ebony haired man adjusted his glasses as he motioned for the child to stand up, he ran the clothe down the boys milky legs washing them thoroughly. Bathing his highness wasn't what he preferred spending his morning doing but what other choice did he have? Sliding the clothe across the boys chest he finished washing the boy and began to rinse the soap suds off the brats body. Stepping out of the bath once claude was done alois shook himself like a dog in an attempt to dry himself.

"Dress me." Alois ordered as he brought the tip of his foot to claude's chin and lifted his head, The man simply observed the boy and nodded as he stood up. Claude waisted no time in dressing the milky skin his highness possessed. The blonde boy giggled before speaking.

"Your like a dog claude. you do whatever i tell you to do. Does that bug you when i treat you so?" The boy questioned as he raised his hand and slapped his loyal butler on the cheek. The sadistic boy smirked at claude, expecting an answer when he didn't receive one he glared hard at the man before raising his hand to strike again. Out of reflex the man caught alois's hand and threw it to the side glaring coldly at the boy.

"Say something damnitt! I hate it when you look at me with an empty expression, it makes me think you've turned into one of those people that stare at you, wanting you to go away. Don't you feel anything? Anger? Hatred? Love? Disgust?" Alois shook his head violently looking at claude who still gave no response.

"Answer me damnitt! Thats an order claude. I demand you tell me." The boy slapped claude again putting more force into it as he slammed his foot to the ground.

"I feel nothing." Claude spoke with no feeling behind it, "Being a demon i am un-able to experience such trivial things." That had done it for alois, pulled the final string. He slapped claude yet again with all his force, so much so that he knocked off claude's glasses. Tears rimmed the deranged child's eyes as he groaned heavily in agony. So he did the first thing he could think to do, Alois pressed his lips into claude's and stroked his reddened cheek lightly.

"Show me emotion. Don't look at me blankly! You'll remind me of them, Thats an order. Do you hear me? I demand your attention."

"Yes, your highness.."

**Me: i'm gonna end it here. make this an uber short chapter. Let me know if you liked this story!**

**Ciel: *dead***

**Me: oh you'll live ciel! she said she wouldn't tell any one ^o^**

**ciel: i hate you.**

**Sebastian; i rather enjoyed that...**

**ciel: ... oh you'l be finished later...**

**Claude: why am i being abused! ~.~**

**Me: When i update... anyways! review please! Oh and last weeks question was hard huh? cutty's name came from black butler ^o^ in one of the episodes. The stone maiden was named cutty! Your question this week is, what question should i ask next time? o.o Any request just tell me! **


End file.
